Mated Times Two
by animechick725
Summary: Allie was just talking with Keiko and Botan one day and Kurama and Hiei hear about her ultimate fantasy. How will they deal with this situation? Please read the author note at the beginning of the story. MASSIVE LEMON WARNING!


Animechick: **PLEASE READ ME** okay now that I have your attention. This started as a chapter for my story 'To Love a Rose' but sometimes chapters just write themselves and it went in a totally different direction. So I changed some things completely and now it's just a one shot. It was very lemony one shot to say the least. I've never written this much smut before to be honest. I was really embarrassed when I reread it and stuff but I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Mated Times Two

I came into my room at Genkais temple and I closed the door behind me. Botan, Keiko and I were talking about sex and things like that.

"So Allie what is your biggest fetish?"Botan asked me. I never really thought about it before and I didn't really have a fetish.

"Well I don't know if this counts as a fetish but it is a huge fantasy of mine."

Yusuke and the others had safe me a few years ago from the black black club. I was a rare type of demon hybrid and I had multiple powers. The most demon in me was a succubus. I found this quite funny when I found out because I wasn't a sexual person by any means. I had sex before sure but it was with my ex. He was a human and incredibly dull, I've never had an orgasm before. He couldn't get me there and I wasn't interested enough to try and do it myself.

"Well what's your fantasy?" Keiko asked I leaned in closer to the girls.

"a couple of weeks ago, I had a dream and in my dream Kurama and Hiei were..." I blushed as I thought about the rest of it. I've always been attracted to the demons but I kept it all inside. I knew neither had feelings for me and to be honest I didn't know who I cared about more.

"Oh wow so a threesome with those two?" Botan said and I nodded.

Keiko was about to say something but she stopped as she pointed behind me. My eyes met with the red eyes of Hiei and Kurama was right behind them and judging by the expression on their faces they knew. I bolted out of there and now I laid in my bed. I could never face them again things would never be the same. I didn't go eat dinner that night I was too embarrassed.

I heard a knock on my door. I took my time getting out of bed. When I opened the door my eyes met with Kurama's. I looked away blushing instantly.

"May I come in?"

He walked in anyway and I just sighed when I closed the door and turned around Hiei was standing there to. I had to figure out how he got in here and I saw that the window was open. I went and closed the window. Maybe if I acted like nothing happened they will play along and we can forget this thing ever happened. I opened my mouth to speak and Hiei came and he put a finger to my lips.

"Don't talk and stay still."

I listened; these guys could be pretty intimidating when they wanted to be. Kurama came up behind me and he turned my face to face him and he kissed me. Was this a dream?

"This isn't a dream girl you have no idea what you have awakened." I keep forgetting Hiei could read minds and he came up on my other side and he grasped my breast hard and it made me moan and pull away from Kurama. Kurama took this chance and he started kissing my neck. Hiei started unbuttoning my shirt. He slid it off my arms and Kurama moved down to my collar bone. Hiei came up and kissed me now and his kiss was rougher than Kurama's. I felt Kurama's hands slid up my back and he unclasped my bra.

"They are bigger than I thought." I hear Kurama mumble as he took one of my nipples in his mouth. I moaned through mine and Hiei's kiss and he smacked my ass and then he grabbed it firmly. They led me to the bed and they made me lay down they both took a nipple in their mouths and I couldn't help but moan. The pleasure was so good.

"Why are you two?" I tried to say in between moans but it was getting difficult I saw Kurama smirk and he came up kissed me.

"This is your fantasy isn't it?"

Well yeah of course it was but it still didn't give me the answer of why they were doing this to me.

"Girl we've both been waiting to ravage you." Hiei said as he slid my shorts off, he ripped off my underwear and two of his fingers entered me. He came up to kiss me.

"Two can play at that game Hiei." Kurama's hand slid down my stomach and he softly rubbed my clit which sent even more waves of pleasure through me. My moans were getting louder.

"You may want to keep it down or everyone will hear you." Kurama whispered huskily into my ear. I bit my lip but there was no way I could stay quiet this pleasure was too much. It felt like I was flying and I just kept rising higher and higher into the air. My back arched and they both picked up their pace and it surprised me and sent me over my edge. Hiei came up and kissed me and Kurama moved his head down between my legs. He was so good with his tongue that he made me orgasm again.

"My turn fox."

Kurama came up and kissed me and now Hieis head was in between my legs. This pleasure was too great and his hands gripped my ass hard as he fucked me with his tongue. Kurama help me to stay quiet as he kissed me what was with demons being so good with their tongues. Hiei bit my clit and it surprised me into another orgasm. I laid down on the bed breathing heavily. I went from never having an orgasm to having a couple in the span of 10 minutes. Either they knew what they were doing or it was just easy to make me orgasm. I laid there for a moment I heard their clothes drop to the floor.

"Get over here." I stood up very shakily and they had me get on my knees. Their hard cocks in front of my face. Hieis was definitely the thickest of the two and Kurama's was definitely the longest. Hiei was not lacking in length however and neither was Kurama in thickness. Hiei grabbed my head and he put his cock in my mouth. He let out a loud groan. I went slow I had never done this before. Kurama grabbed my hand and he put it on his.

"Stroke me." I did as he said and I stroked his long shaft while I sucked on Hieis. Hiei started moving my head and going faster. I had to keep myself from gagging. I felt him pulse in my mouth and then he released his warm liquid into my mouth. Kurama came at the same time and he covered my breasts with it. I swallowed Hieis load and Kurama gave me a towel to wipe up his. I bit my lip and took his cock in my mouth to clean him up.

"Fuck Allie." I loved hearing them saying my name in pure ecstasy like this. He helped me to my feet and they laid me back down on the bed. Kurama got on top of me while Hiei came and laid down next to me. He grabbed my breast and he started kissing me while Kurama slowly entered me. I'm not going to lie it really hurt since he was so long and it had been awhile since I last had sex and my ex was nowhere near Kurama and Hieis size. Kurama groaned loudly as he pumped in and out of me and I had to pull away from Hiei as I couldn't stop myself from moaning. Kurama got out of me and he flipped me so that I was on my hands and knees. Hiei slapped both of my ass cheeks and he entered me. It still hurt because of how thick Hiei was but it felt so good. Kurama came in front of me on the bed and grabbed my head and guided it to his cock. I took it in as Hiei fucked me hard but it was difficult. Hiei was much rougher than Kurama was and he was going ten times faster. Hiei reached his hand to rub my clit and it was making my orgasm come faster. I couldn't suck Kurama anymore as I screamed loudly.

"Fuck Hiei." He went faster and I orgasmed again I heard him moan as I came on his dick. He pulled out of me. I noticed now that Kurama slid under me and he pulled me on top of him to ride his cock. He went deeper this time.

"Ride me Allie." I did as he commanded and rode him. It was difficult I never felt so much pleasure. Hiei came up behind me and he had me kiss him while I rode Kurama. He pinched my nipples lightly with one hand and the other rubbed my clit. I screamed again as I came.

"Oohh Kurama..." I was breathing heavily and I definitely wasn't prepared for what was next. Hiei pushed me down onto Kurama's chest and I felt his cock near my ass. He entered me and I was filled to the maximum.

"This is making her tighter." Kurama moaned as they moved in me simultaneously. Hiei kept slapping my ass as he fucked my ass hard and Kurama wasn't going easy either.

"Her ass is really tight." He brought his hand to grab my breast and Kurama sucked on the other.

"Fuck Hiei, Kurama yes." This was the most pleasure I ever felt and I never wanted it to end. I could feel them both pulsing inside of me and their moans got louder.

"Fuck Allie." Hiei said into my ear.

"Damn Allie Your so tight." Kurama said as he bit my nipple. Their moans were fueling my orgasm.

"Kurama, Hiei I'm" I screamed loudly as they picked up their paces and I orgasmed. While I was riding out the final waves of my orgasm Hiei bit the left side of my neck as he came and Kurama bit the right side of my neck as he came. The pleasure from that made me orgasm again and I fell forward onto Kurama's chest I was breathing very heavily. Hiei pulled out and I rolled off of Kurama now and I was in between them now on the bed. They marked me as their mate.

"How could you both mark me?"

"You're a succubus you can have more than one mate." Kurama said he and Hiei were both breathing as heavily as I was. It didn't take long for the exhaustion to over take me and I fell asleep with both of my mates on each side of me.

* * *

Animechick: so yeah very lemony. Well I hoped you all enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
